Torture Of The Dark Master Halloween short story
by BaddestBitchInTheYard
Summary: Torture of the Dark Master, A young innocent woman is paying for sins her family committed long ago. Unbeknownst to Kachina, she was promised to Dark Master years ago, as an even exchange. Now finally the wedding day is here...October, 31!


~Torture~

The action or practice of inflicting severe pain on someone as a punishment or to force them to do or say something, or for the pleasure of the person inflicting the pain.

"Torture"

THE JACKSONS LYRICS

It was on a street so evil

So bad that even hell disowned it

Every single step was trouble

For the fool who stumbled on it

Eyes within the dark were watchin'

I felt the sudden chill of danger

Something told me keep on walkin'

Told me I should not have gone there

Baby, 'cause you cut me like a knife

Without your love in my life

Alone I walk in the night

'Cause I just can't stop this feeling

It's torture

It's torture

It's torture

She was up a stair to nowhere

A room forever I'll remember

She stared as though I should have known her

Tell me what's your pain or pleasure

Every little thing you find here

Is simply for the thrill you're after

Loneliness or hearts on fire

I am here to serve all masters

She said, 'Reality is a knife

When there's no love in your life

Unmerciful is the night

When you just can't stop this feeling'

It's torture

It's torture

It's torture

And I still can't find the meaning, no

No, no, of the face I keep on seeing

Was she real or am I dreaming

Did the sound of your name

Turn a wheel

Start a flame in me

Baby, 'cause you cut me like a knife

Without your love in my life

Alone I walk in the night

And I just can't stop this feeling

It's torture

It's torture

It's torture

~Torture Of The Dark Master~

I'd been watching her, for almost a year now, I've been oh so very patient. Patience has never been a virtue of mine, but in this situation it was a very necessary. The ritual must take place tonight! There's no time for failures. Tonight I'll finally have my bride, my better half, MY "DARK MISTRESS".

Paul!? Is everything in it's proper place!?, I ask my longest faithful employee.

Oh yes Master! I can't wait to perform the ceremony Boss, Paul says anxiously. After tonight, we'll finally have our "Mistress Of Darkness"! The whole family is so anxious, it's been a year in the making. Everything must and will be so perfect. Yes Paul, it will be, I assure him. Gather the family and meet me in the Ministry office, we have much to discuss. Yes sir, Paul says as he heads off to gather the others, meanwhile I take another look a my future queens beautiful dress. It's beautiful Debra, I say to the family member who helps custom make all the familys attire. She was given special instructions on how to make Kachina's beautiful white wedding gown trimmed in red roses and gold roses, and I had to admit Debra did one hell of a job. The dress is as beautiful and pure as my future bride, I'm so thrilled you are happy with the outcome master, she says to me.

Has she been fitted yet, I ask already knowing the answer. Uhhhh, no My Lord, Debra says, Kachina is still very upset You have her locked in her room, she won't eat or drink anything, Debra says. Leave her be, I will tend to her. Debra gives me the room key so I can tend to my future bride, I know she hates me now. She will come to love me in time, as I've always loved her. Before Kachina, I never loved anyone.

As I let myself in, Kachina is sprawled across the bed in tears. DON'T COME NEAR ME, YOU EVIL SELFISH BASTARD! I MEAN IT! I go to her anyway. Kachina please, we are to be married in one hour, stop this nonsense! Sit up and look at me woman! As she sits up to look at me, I gently wipe her tears away. Don't you understand? I Love You, when are you going to get that through your head girl?

Really? Kachina says, then why am I locked away like a fucking prisoner!? And you're keeping my sisters hostage. It's so you will stop trying to run away! I say to my future bride trying to control my anger, Debra will bring you dinner and you will eat! Or I will tie you down and force feed you myself! FUCK OFF!, Kachina says jumping up and kicking me hard enough to knock my balls out their sockets!, As she tries to run past me, I catch my second wind and back hand her across the bed, by this time Debra and her associates arrive to help get Kachina ready for our wedding, GET HER READY AND DOWNSTAIRS NOW! I say furious. I step out to get the Ministry together. I know there's a lot Kachina doesn't know and understand , but she will...soon.

Finally, I say as my beautiful pure but very angry bride is escorted beside me by my brother Kane. All of the Ministry family is present and Kachinas two sister's who hate my guts as well. They we're being kept elsewhere until now. Paul, let the ceremony begin. Kachina doesn't respond to the vowls at all, just nods her head. As I go to kiss her she at least doe's reciprocate that well. I whisper to her, continue to behave and your sisters will be set free my love, just like I promised. NOW on to our honeymoon my love! The start of a torturing relationship Kachina says. Darling you have no idea what torture is! But you'll soon find out...


End file.
